He is the same
by BunnyAngelGi
Summary: Felicia was in love, yet the boy she loved left. Not knowing what to do, and as her longing for him remained, after some years she fell in love with another man, yet the guilt in her heart remained. Now Ludwig has something to tell her, a secret that will change everything. One-shot. Real names used. (Wrote this a while ago)


**He's the same person**

 **Note: This story is based on the HRE is Germany theory. The shipping is Nyo!ItalyXGermany.**

 **(Nyo!Italy's a.k.a Feliciana's POV)**

Years ago, when I was still young, I met a boy, who's name was never known.

At first I thought he was creepy, the way he starred at me and so, but as time passed, I started to fall in love with his true kindness.

The day he left, for me was heart breaking, as I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks.

Our first and last kiss was the only memory I had to keep me going.

Years later, I met Ludwig. His cold icy blue eyes reminded me somewhat of those warm blue eyes that HRE always starred at me with.

He...fell in love with me. He asked me to be his girlfriend.

I remember feeling my heart light up with joy, hugging him, repeating the answer "yes" but within my heart, I didn't know if I would ever be completely happy.

So long passed after that, we were both so happy, and not only us, but everyone around us was happy as well.

But doubt lurked in the deeper parts of my heart, repeating to me 'What if the boy I loved did come back some day?', I didn't want to let it show...

However, Ludwig saw right through it.

"Feli, what's wrong?" He asked me, when he saw me with tears in my eyes, as my inner self cursed me for abandoning my promise to HRE.

The promise I made when I saw him leave...

A promise to love him forever...

"L-Ludwig..." My small hands grasped onto his muscular shoulders, hiding my face in the cloth of his obsidian colored shirt.

"I am...terrible. I broke my promise..." I felt myself grow weaker. Must be from the exhaustion, through all my thoughts I had barely slept at all.

"What promise? What are you talking about, Feliciana?"

"The promise to always love..." And as my eyes began to close, I whispered out his name, the name of that boy..."Holy Rome"

The sound of a clock ticking, that's the first thing I heard when I woke up. My lazy brown eyes opened with abrupt realization.

Where was I?

It took me more than expected to realize I was in my own room...The room Ludwig and I shared.

Wait...Ludwig!?

I scanned the room, but he was nowhere to be found.

My teeth bit down on my lip. Was it possible he felt offended?

N-no...That couldn't be...

Suddenly, just as my thoughts were beginning to turn worse, the door of the room opened, and there he was standing. He looked more serious than I had ever seen him.

I frowned.

"Hey Ludwig..."

Our eyes met. His clothes were covered in dirt, and I wondered where he had been.

"Listen Felicia..." he looked to one side, as though thinking whether or not to tell me something. "There is something...I want you to have" He sat on one side of the bed, taking my hand and putting a card on it.

A sealed letter, the envelope outside looked rather dirty, and I was wondering where this had been.

I looked at it, then back into his eyes. "A-are you sure?" His worried look vanished and was replaced with one of glee.

"If it's for you, I will break the rules of not telling anyone about it"

My head tilted to the side, curiosity of what could be so important that he preferred not to tell me about it...until now.

I opened the envelope and it said:

Dear Felicia,

Today was probably one of the worst days of my life. I was told that my empire was going to be destroyed and to save the ones I loved, I would have to leave and tell absolutely no one about why or where I would go. I would have to change my name and start a new life...as a new human being. And as I heard the words of my superiors, the only thing I could think of was...you. The precious smile that could disappear if I left...No one would be able to protect it...But if I stayed, I would be putting you at risk.

I couldn't let that happen.

So I decided to leave, and oh, how it broke my heart when I saw you crying, repeating a promise that you would never forget me and that forever you would love me. It hurt, it really did. If you found someone else, I wouldn't mind, really. I don't think I will ever be able to see you again, though that fact pains me more than anything else in the whole wide world...

As I write this, I hear my superiors talk, I hear the new name I will be given...'Germany' after my grandfather 'Germania'. Another name is gong to be...

I put the letter down for just a moment, wide eyed.

"Ludwig"

He nods at me. "This was a letter I wrote the same day I left."

I felt a sense of overwhelming happy come over me; tears sprung out of my eyes as I began to hit his arm gently.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

He looked at me and frowned. "I was vowed to secrecy, I am sorry" he wrapped his arms around me. Strong arms so different than those of the boy I loved before, but still….

Though appearance had changed.

He was still the same boy I swore to love when I was little. A boy who left and came back just for me, and the boy I would love until my heart beat its final time away.

-The End-


End file.
